Shadow
by EveDuncan2
Summary: Anna is done living in Elsa's shadow. Warning: Character death and insanity! ONESHOT! First Frozen story, so be nice!


**AN; As much as I hate to admit it, I loved Frozen. And Let It Go is now my ringtone. I despise my inner child. But I what I also hate how Anna was pretty much isolated for three years. **

**Don't give me that "Elsa was trying to protect her!" bull shit all of the other fans have accepted and admired. Elsa was always wearing those gloves (and how the hell those helped when her ice can break metal cuffs baffles me) that concealed her power, so, the way I see it; Little Miss Ice Queen was just another teenager who didn't want to be around her little sister.**

**Anna handled it good naturedly, sure, but... what if she didn't? **

**What if all that time by herself had driven her insane? Insane and jealous of her older sister who would become queen, leaving her to be just a sweet little princess who wore a smile on the outside, but in reality... was a dark, power hungry psychopath. **

**Well, since I have yet to see our little Anna in that kind of light, I decided to make a story! Here it is!**

Anna's P.O.V.

I wasn't jealous. No, I wasn't jealous of Elsa. What I felt towards her was nothing but a deep burning hatred that, if I thought about it for too long, would make my whole body heat up and an ashy scent fill the room.

Loathsome of her, yes. But _jealousy_ would be ridiculous.

**Yes, you are jealous.**

"Shut up! I wasn't even talking to you!" I snapped at Lissa, the doll by the window.

**You are and you know it.**

I balled my hands up into fists and punched the window, which caused it to shatter. I than proceded to throw Lissa as far as I could.

"Anna! Are you alright?!" Mary shouted from behind my door.

"Fine!" I told her cheerfully, "I just fell!"

"If that's all..." She mumbled and I could hear her walking away.

I looked at Lissa, who now lay on her back, floating down the ocean, rain drops hitting her steadily. It was her own fault.

I slammed the curtains shut and took several deep, angry breaths. It wasn't my fault.

She drove me to it, she just wouldn't be quiet! That's not my fault!

Yes it is. Just as your parents death is. Just as your sister's anger towards you-.

"Enough!" I yelled, shaking with fury and unshed tears.

She doesn't hate me! _I_ hate _her_!

Elsa's P.O.V.

Pathetic. It was- no, _I_ was pathetic. Years of restraint and practice and I still couldn't control myself. Maybe I would just give up and let them see me for who I was.

I shuddered at the thought. No, this curse was my burden and I had promised my parents that I would hide it from everyone.

But what if-

My train of thought was jerked to a stop by a loud shout from my sister.

"Enough!"

Was something happening to her? She sounded like she was in agony! Could a thief or, worse, a rapist have gotten in somehow?

I jumped to my feet and ran out the door, heading straight to Anna's room.

I vowed to always protect her from harm, including any I could inflict so...Whoever was hurting her would be skewered.

I threw the door open with haste and stepped in. The sight begore me made me stagger.

She was sitting on the floor, her hair a total mess as she yanked at it, rocking back and forth, muttering to herself.

A lightning bolt outside lit up the dark room long enough for me to see the panic in her bloodshot eyes.

"Oh Anna." I breathed and hurried to her side.

And then I felt helpless. I couldn't comfort her. How was I going to reassure her if I couldn't touch her.

"Oh, it's _you_." She spat, looking up at me with disgust.

I flinched, suprised and hurt. I had never seen her like this, she usually sounded so happy and optomistic. Now she looked... scary, almost.

"What's wrong?" I asked, timidly.

She stood up and backed away from me, looking kind of feral.

"Hmm, well, let's see... Could it be the fact that your still here?"

I took a step back, utterly shocked. Something was terribly out of sorts. She always craved some kind of attention from anyone whk was willing to give it to her.

"What happened?" I asked quietly, slowly walking up to her.

She hissed at me and bared her teeth, "Keep away from me, you _wench_!"

My eyes bugged. She must of been ill, very ill.

"Jamie! Jamie, Anna is sick!" I called, turning to get help.

And then a fiery hot hand closed around my arm and I felt a distinctly dangerous aura surround the girl behind me.

"Yes," She laughed sickeningly, "I am sick! Sick of being in the same house as you, Elsa!"

How did her hand feel so hot if I was wearing sleeves? She must have a really high fever.

"Jam-!" I tried to yell, but an equally scorching hand clapped over my mouth.

"I'm sick of pretending that everything's okay! It's not!" She cried, whirling me around to face her.

I gasped as I saw her hand. It was covered in tiny glass shards and bleeding profusely.

"Anna, your hand..." I said softly, reaching out to her as that helpless feeling took hold of me once again.

"I'm sick," she continued, ignoring me, "Of trying to impress you!"

Anna's face looked just as wild and the only evidence in her change of tone were the tears swimming in her bluish-green eyes.

"Of being isolated!" She went on thickly.

"Of being treated like 'the other sister' by everybody, even our mom and dad! It was always you, you, you! And you don't even have the compassion to act like you care about anyone but yourself! Yet, they were always with you and I was in your shadow! I am so sick of being in your shadow, Elsa!" She screamed, a steady stream of tears spilling down her freckled cheeks.

"I hate you!" She flung at me.

I put a hand to my chest, painfully. Had she always felt this way?

An orangey glow was coming fromher skin, but she didn't seem to notice. This must of been whatever sickness she had talking, not the real her.

"Jamie!" I called again, louder this time as I turned around to bolt out the door.

And then I felt a blistering slap hit my cheek.

"Look at me!" Anna exclaimed.

I turned my back to her and sped walk out the door to fetch the doctor before this disease could effect her any further.

"You do hate me." She said in a very small voice and my breath caught in my throat.

"No, Anna..." I began, but I didn't know what to say.

That glow was brighter than ever as she lunged at me.

"_Liar_!" She snarled and I shrieked as she shoved me to the floor, ripping one of my gloves off in the process.

"Give that back!" I ordered, standing up.

"No! Ever since you started wearing these gloves you've hated me! You've all hated me! I hate these damned gloves almost more than I hate you!"

"Don't say that!" I barked, my hands growing chilly.

She glared at me, "Why? Its the truth! I hate you more than I hate the storm that left me alone with you!"

The storm that sunk the boat.

I tried to calm down before I could do anything irrational, but I was losing the battle with my instincts.

"Shut up!" I growled, narrowing my eyes.

"Never! I'm foing to scream it on the mountain tops! I HATE ELSA!"

Before I could think better of it, my hand shot out and an icy blast from my palms... right at her.

I stared at the shard of ice going into her stomach and sticking into her back in horror. What have I done?

She looked at it once, in mild suprise before looking at me calmly. A tired smile reached her lips.

"I hate you," She said clearly, "Because I hate monsters."

She fell to the ground with me standing over her, in shock. Her eyes met mine one last time before they were lifeless.

Anna's P.O.V.

Just as I was born, and just as I had lived... I died in my older sister's **shadow**.


End file.
